Never Prank Again
by Bird6490
Summary: Luan loses a new friend after pulling a huge prank on her on April Fool's Day. Luan finally realizes that one of her pranks actually hurt someone and vows to never prank anyone again. But she also thinks about if she wants to continue being a comedian after what she did to the friend she lost.
1. A Prank Gone Too Far

Luan just came home from school and she told her siblings that she made a new friend today. "Her name is Jade Russell and I heard that she just moved into town the other day" said Luan. "We're happy for you Luan" said Lynn. "Thanks Lynn. I can't wait to have my first hangout with her on Saturday" said Luan. "Did you even ask mom and dad about that?" asked Lynn. "I will" said Luan. "You do know April Fools Day is on Saturday right?" asked Lana. "I do and like every year, I'm gonna pull lots of pranks and I'm gonna make sure Jade has a good laugh" said Luan. "You just met Jade. Maybe you should make the pranks this year less extreme" said Lincoln. "You know me guys. I never make pranks that are not extreme. When Jade comes over I'd love to just say HAY!" said Luan. She laughed at her joke. "Okay just don't say I didn't warn you" said Lincoln.

Then Luan talked to Lynn Sr. and Rita about the hangout. "I don't know sweetie. Saturday is April Fools Day and you always pull a bunch of pranks that day. One of them could end up hurting Jade" said Rita. "No need to worry. I'll make sure that the pranks will be safe and funny for Jade this year" said Luan. "Okay because Jade seems to be a very nice girl and you need to promise us that you won't go overboard this year" said Rita. "I promise" said Luan.

Luan went to her room and started to make a list of ideas for pranks to pull on Saturday. She giggled to herself while writing. "I can't wait to see the look on Jade's face when she witnesses all these pranks" said Luan. On the night before April Fools Day while everyone was sleeping, Luan stayed up to set all of the pranks. It was nearly midnight when she was done and luckily, no one was awake to hear her. She went to bed and imagined what tomorrow would be like. Luan imagined having a great time with Jade laughing at all the pranks she pulled. "You are hilarious Luan! I wish I could be a good prankster like you" said Jade. "I'm sure you will Jade. If you need advice, you can always come to me" said Luan. "We've gotten so close on this hangout so that means we're best friends right?" asked Jade. "Yep! Best friends forever!" said Luan. Jade and Luan hugged each other. It was a great dream for Luan.

Before everyone knew it, it was morning. Everyone was hiding somewhere safe in the house while Luan was sitting on the couch waiting for Jade to come. The doorbell rang and Luan opened it. Jade was standing outside. "Hi Jade! Welcome to my home! Come on in!" said Luan. Jade came inside. "So this is your home?" asked Jade. "Yeah!" said Luan. "Where are your parents?" asked Jade. "Hiding I think" said Luan. "From what?" asked Jade. Luan shrugged. "Why don't we chat before we do something?" said Luan. "Okay" said Jade.

"Want to have a snack?" Luan asked. "Sure" said Jade. They went to the kitchen and Jade noticed that there was grease on the kitchen floor. "Why is there grease on the kitchen floor?" asked Jade. "I don't know. Maybe someone forgot to mop the floor last night" said Luan. Jade stepped on the grease trap and like last year with Lincoln, a boot contraption kicked her into the fridge while a box fell on her head. She slipped on the grease as she got up and Jade opened the fridge door. A boxing glove on a spring hit her in the face and the force of impact propelled her into the stove. "OW!" screamed Jade. She held her arm and she had a black eye. Then a bunch of vicious raccoons popped out of the stove and attacked Jade making her scream more and louder in pain. "I made that dish from scratch!" said Luan. She laughed at her joke.

Jade didn't think it was funny. She was screaming very loudly and she looked like she was in a lot of pain. Lynn Sr. and Rita heard the screaming and came in the kitchen. "What is going on here?!" said Lynn Sr. "Luan set up this prank for me!" said Jade. The parents gasped. "Call of the raccoons! Call them off!" Jade yelled. Luan whistled with her fingers and that called off the raccoons. They ran away and Jade was covered in scratches and bruises. She was also bleeding and started to sob. "Luan, we're going to have a serious talk about this after we take care of Jade understand?" said Rita. "Yes Mom" said Luan sadly. Jade's screaming was so loud, Luan's siblings came over to see what happened. "What happened here?" asked Lincoln. "This isn't a good time for you all to know so go back to hiding for now" said Rita. "Okay" said the kids and they went back to hiding.

Rita and Lynn Sr. called Jade's parents and the hospital and soon Jade's parents arrived and so has an ambulance. The Loud kids came outside when they saw the ambulance. A few paramedics went inside the house to get Jade. "Did a prank go too far?" asked Lana. "Yeah. It did. I used the same one from last year because I wanted to do a re-run on it" said Luan. "Was it the one with the grease on the kitchen floor and the raccoons attack?" asked Lincoln. "Yeah" said Luan. The paramedics came outside pushing a stretcher with Jade on it. Jade's parents rushed over to their daughter. "Oh my goodness! Jade what happened?!" said Jade's mother. "...Luan...pranked...me" said Jade weak. "Don't worry sweetheart, you'll be better soon..I hope" said Jade's father. Luan rushed over to Jade before she got placed in the back of the ambulance. "Jade I am so-" Luan began. "You traitor! You're not my friend anymore!" Jade yelled. Hearing those words made Luan shocked. The paramedics closed the back doors and got inside the ambulance. The ambulance left the house with Jade and her parents inside it.

The kids went inside. "Your father and I need to talk to Luan alone so you all go to your rooms" said Rita. The kids went to their rooms and Luan sat on the couch. "We can't believe you disobeyed us! And what's worse is that you broke your promise!" said Lynn Sr. angrily. "I know. I just wanted to have fun with the pranks like the previous years" said Luan. "That's no excuse for what you did to Jade!" said Rita. "Mom and Dad, I'm so sorry!" said Luan. "Don't apologize just to us! You should also apologize to Jade" said Rita. "I was just about to when she got in the ambulance but she interrupted me" said Luan. "Well then we'll have to pay her a visit so you can apologize face to face. As punishment for disobeying us and breaking your promise, you're grounded for a month. And that means no pranks for anyone understand?" said Lynn Sr. "Yes Dad" said Luan looking down. "Now go to your room and think about what you did" said Rita. "Okay Mom" said Luan. She went upstairs to her room looking down. She sat on her bed and Luna said "You gonna be okay sis?". "I don't even know anymore" said Luan.


	2. No More Pranks

That night, Luan didn't sleep very well because she was still ashamed of what she did to Jade. Not to mention the big punishment she got from her parents. The next morning, when Luna and Luan got up, Luna noticed that Luan looked tired. "You okay Luan? You look tired" said Luna. "I didn't sleep well last night" said Luan. "Still thinking about what happened yesterday huh?" Luna asked. "Uh huh" said Luan. "Don't worry sis. I'm sure Jade is gonna be just fine" said Luna. "After what happened yesterday, I don't know" said Luan. The sisters went downstairs along with their siblings for breakfast. During breakfast, everyone noticed Luan's glum expression on her face and she didn't tell a single joke while everyone ate. "Luan, are you feeling okay? You haven't told a single joke this morning" said Leni. "I don't want to talk about it" said Luan.

After breakfast, all the siblings sat on the couch and Luan stood in front of them. "Guys, there's something I want to say to you all" she said. "We're all ears" said Lincoln. "No we're not. We're people not ears" said Leni. "Leni, "we're all ears" means that we're listening" said Lisa. "Oh" said Leni. "After what happened yesterday with Jade, I finally realized that my pranks have hurt you all and I'm really sorry. To make it up to you guys, I swear that from now on, I'll never prank anyone again" said Luan. "You mean it?" asked Lincoln. "I do mean it. This time its a promise that I am going to keep. There won't be any pranks in this house starting now" said Luan. "How do we know that you're telling the truth?" asked Lori. "Allow me" said Lisa. She took out a watch a put it on Luan's wrist. "This watch is a lie detector that will beep and show a green light if you're telling the truth and beep and show a red light if you're not" said Lisa. "Guys, I am totally done with pranks" said Luan. The watch beeped and showed a green light. "Ooooooh" said the siblings. "I would never lie" said Luan. The watch beeped and showed a red light. "Well that takes care of that" said Lisa taking the watch off Luan.

The Loud siblings went upstairs and before Luan could go up, Lynn Sr. and Rita approached her. "We heard everything you said Luan and we appreciate you making a promise that you will keep" said Rita. "Your mother and I got a word from Jade's parents that the prank broke Jade's arm and that it's going to take time for that and the injuries from the raccoons to recover" said Lynn Sr. Luan looked sad after hearing that she broke Jade's arm. "Her parents did say that we could visit Jade in the hospital anytime so that you can apologize properly so I suggest you make a decision on when to visit soon" said Rita. "Okay Mom" said Luan before going upstairs.

When Luan walked into her room, Luna asked "What's wrong sis?". "I broke Jade's arm" said Luan. "Oh man, that is hard core" said Luna. "I really outdid myself with pranking this time" said Luan sitting on her bed. "It'll be okay sis" said Luna. "How can it be okay after what I did to the friend I just lost? What if she won't accept my apology? What if she won't be friend again?" asked Luan. "You'll be fine. You just gotta tell Jade how you really feel and she'll accept your apology" said Luna. "Easy for you to say. I'm just worried about what her response will be" said Luan. Luna got up and sat next to her sister. "Look, I know you feel terrible about this but you gotta tough this out. Even if Jade won't forgive you, there will still be a lot of other kids to make friends with" she said. "All I wanted was to have fun with all the pranks I played but I never would've thought they would actually hurt people. I'm not sure I want to make any friends right now" said Luan. "Why?" Luna asked. "Because word could get around about what happened to Jade and no one would want to be my friend after hearing about it" said Luan. "Come on, don't say that. I'm sure everything will be fine after you make up with Jade" said Luna. "That is, if she'll forgive me" said Luan. "I'm sure she would" said Luna. Luan just looked down. "If you need some time alone, I can give it to you now if you want" said Luna. Luan nodded.

Luna left the room and Luan lied on her bed. Luna felt bad for Luan. She didn't like seeing her sister so sad. This might actually be the first time in her life to see Luan so sad. Luan had a lot on her mind. She thought back on all the pranks she played on her family in the past. She also thought about all the suffering her family had from her pranks. From the painful ones to the embarrassing ones, Luan never felt this ashamed and regretful before. "How could I have done all this to my family?" she asked herself. Luan understood why her family kept taking safety precautions every April Fool's Day because of all the pranks she played. She also understood that was why her family was afraid of her every April Fool's Day. Luan felt terrible making her family fear her because of her actions. "Everyone...I'm so sorry" she said. Luan began to tear up and she cried on her pillow. She never felt this sad in her whole life.

Luna heard her sister crying outside her door and looked down. Her siblings came out of their rooms and heard Luan crying as well. "Is Luan crying?" Lincoln asked. "Yeah. She feels terrible about what she did to Jade. She must feel the same way about all those pranks she did to us" said Luna. "Usually I'm impervious to human emotions but I feel bad for Luan" said Lisa. "Me too. She must really feel terrible after all the pranks she did to us and Jade" said Lola. "Isn't there anything we can do to help her?" asked Lana. "I think it would be best if we leave her alone for now. We can tell her that we forgive her when she's feeling better" said Lori. "Good idea. Luan really needs this time alone" said Lynn. The siblings went back to their rooms and Luna went downstairs to work on playing a new song she picked.


	3. Sister Talk

Again Luan didn't sleep very well. Not only because of what happened to Jade but also because of all the horrible pranks she did to her family. And once again when Luna and Luan woke up, Luna noticed that Luan looked tired. "Another sleepless night?" asked Luna. "Yeah" said Luan. "Sis, I think you're obsessing over this" said Luna. "What? No way! There's no way I'm obsessing over what I did to everyone and...Jade" said Luan in a sarcastic tone of voice. "You need to let this go. If you keep thinking about it, you're not gonna be your happy self" said Luna. "I know! It's just hard not to think about it" said Luan. "Well it's a good thing that we have the day off from school today. Otherwise, you wouldn't be doing well in class" said Luna. "I guess you're right" said Luan.

They went downstairs for breakfast, after that, Lynn Sr. and Rita had a private conversation with Luan. "Since you have no school today, your father and I scheduled an appointment for you to see Jade at 3:00 this afternoon" said Rita. "Okay Mom" said Luan. She went to the living room and sat on the couch. Luan daydreamed for a while thinking about if she wanted to continue being a comedian because pranks are a part of comedy. Her practical jokes hurt her family and Jade. The same question kept repeating in her mind: Can comedy actually turn bad?

Then Luna sat on the couch next to her sister. "I heard what Mom and Dad said about you seeing Jade this afternoon" she said. Luan didn't respond. "Something wrong sis?" Luna asked. "I'm just thinking" said Luan. "About what?" Luna asked. "About if I want to continue being a comedian" said Luan. Luna was surprised. "Why would you think about such a thing? You love doing comedy" she said. "That's what I did think until I realized that my practical jokes hurt everyone" said Luan. "Still obsessed with what happened the other day huh?" asked Luna. Luan nodded. "Knowing that I have to see Jade this afternoon is what's making me feel this way because if she won't forgive me, I don't know what to do with my life" said Luan. "Luan, you loved telling jokes and doing comedy since you were little. I wouldn't dream of seeing you give up your dream" said Luna. Luan looked at her sister.

"I know that this family has been though a lot of pranks throughout the years but we forgive you" said Luna. "You do?" asked Luan. "Yeah. We all felt sorry for you and thought we could make you feel better by telling you that we forgive you" said Luna. "I really appreciate that but I don't think I'm in the mood to be happy right now" said Luan. "I understand. Is there anything I can do?" Luna asked. Luan shrugged. "Why don't we do something to take your mind off of this?" said Luna. "Like what?" asked Luan. "I could play for you the new song I picked" said Luna. "Sure why not?" said Luan. The sisters went upstairs to their room.

Luna showed Luan the music sheet for the song she picked. Luan read the lyrics. "Y'know, this song really fits with how I'm feeling right now" said Luan. "I picked this song because I thought if you sang about your feelings, you would feel better" said Luna. "You mean you picked this song for me?" asked Luan. "Sure did. It's the least I could do" said Luna. Luan smiled. "Thanks Luna. It would really help if I did sing it" said Luan. "It's a good thing you got a sister in this family who knows how to play music" said Luna. "Yeah" said Luan.


	4. Luan's Lament

In honor of Descendants 2 coming out this summer, I present to you Luan Loud singing If Only by Dove Cameron.

* * *

Luan sat on her bed. "Whenever you're ready Luna" she said to her sister. Luna put on her guitar strap and began to play the song. Luan began to sing it.

Luan:  
A million thoughts in my head  
Should I let my heart keep listening?  
'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line  
Nothing lost but something missing

*Gets up and walks to the window*

I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go?

*Luan picks up her microphone and sings into it*

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
If only _[2x]_

*Luan walks to her closet, opens it, and looks through pictures of her doing comedy in a photo album*

Every step, every word,  
With every hour I am falling in  
To something new, something brave  
To someone I, I have never been

I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go?

*Closes the photo album and closet. Sings into microphone*

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
Yeah

Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen

*Luan daydreams about her and Jade*

Yeah  
Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?

*Stops daydreaming*

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh...  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh...

If only, yeah _[3x]_

If only  
If only

Luna stopped playing when the song was done. Luan put down her microphone and looked down. "You did good sis" said Luna. "Thanks Luna. I feel a little better but not a lot" said Luan.


	5. Visiting Jade

Before Luan knew it, 3:00 came. Rita drove Luan to the hospital. During the drive, Rita asked "Do you know what you're going to say to Jade when you see her?." "Yes. Yes I do" said Luan. "Good because we're here" said Rita parking the car in the hospital parking lot. Rita and Luan went inside and walked to the front desk. "What can I do for you?" asked the woman behind the desk. "We're here to visit Jade Russell. I'm Rita Loud and this is my daughter Luan Loud" said Rita. "Okay. Jade is on the 3rd floor. You can head on over there and I'll let the Russell family know that you're here" said the woman behind the desk. She gave Rita Jade's room number. "Thank you very much" said Rita. Rita and Luan took an elevator to the 3rd floor. Luan was pretty nervous about seeing Jade but inside, she kept telling herself that she had to stay strong and not worry about anything. When they got to the 3rd floor, Rita and Luan stepped out and walked through the hall.

When they got to Jade's room, Rita knocked on the door. "Come in" said Jade's mom. Rita opened the door and Jade was in her bed with her parents beside her. "Hi Mrs. Loud. Hi Luan" said Jade's dad. "Hello. Luan has something she would like to say to Jade and I think we should give them some space" said Rita. "Okay" said Jade's mom. The parents went to the other room leaving Luan and Jade all alone. Luan walked over to Jade in her bed and said "Hi". Jade said "Hi" back. There was an awkward silence for a few moments because the girls weren't sure on how to start the conversation. Luan took a breath and said "Jade, there's something I have to say to you" said. "Me too. I also have something" said Jade. There was another moment of silence until the girls said "I'm really sorry" at the same time. After saying that, they had surprised looks on their faces and said "You are? For what?" at the same time. Again they had surprised looks. "You go ahead" said Jade.

"Jade, I'm sorry that I pulled that prank on you. Its just that every year on April Fool's Day I get overexcited about pranking my family and people who set foot on our property. But after seeing what happened to you, I finally realized that I've been hurting everyone all these years and now I'm never going to prank anyone again. I'm very sorry" said Luan. "You know, I should apologize too. I shouldn't have said those things to you that day. I was just in a lot of pain and I let my anger take over me and I never regarded your feelings at all. I'm sorry" said Jade. "It's okay. I'm sorry I broke your arm" said Luan. "It's fine. This is actually the first time in my life that I broke an arm" said Jade. "Really?" said Luan. "Yeah. You can sign my cast if you want to" said Jade. "Sure!" said Luan. She grabbed a marker and signed Jade's cast. When she was done, she said "I'm glad we're friends again" said Luan. "Me too" said Jade. "When are they letting you out?" Luan asked. "Not sure. In a few days or next week I think" said Jade. "That's good" said Luan.

Then the parents came back in. "We heard the whole conversation. It's so nice to see you two making up" said Rita. "Yeah. It went pretty well. I was afraid that Luan wasn't going to forgive me for a second" said Jade. "Really? I felt the same way about you" said Luan. "How crazy is that? Jinx!" said the girls at the same time. They laughed after that. Later, back at the Loud house, Luan told her siblings about what happened. "See sis? You were worried for nothing" said Luna. "Yeah I guess I was" said Luan. "We're all glad it went well for you two" said Lori. "Thanks. Hopefully we can have another hangout once Jade is out of the hospital" said Luan. "You should introduce us to her" said Lana. "I think I will. And now you guys won't have to worry about pranks anymore" said Luan.


End file.
